The present invention relates to post-mounted organizational devices and, more particularly, to an article organizer having article-holding components releasably attached to a central base member and comprising a central base member adapted to sit on a desk, table, or the like; a vertical mounting member carried by the base member; a first portion of a hook and loop fastening system carried by the vertical mounting member; and, a plurality of article-holding components for mounting on the vertical member, the components, each including hook and loop mounting means for interacting with the first portion to releasably attach the components to the first portion in shear.
Organizational devices are well known in the art. For foodstuffs, there is the well-known Lazy Susan device wherein a rotating shelf sits on a base. Individual containers sit on the shelf to hold the various food articles being organized. Often, the shelf is provided with indentations, or the like to hold containers specially made to be used therewith. In the work environment, similar devices are available for organizing the various articles that accumulate on a desk such as paperclips, rubberbands and the like.
While such devices are known, there is no such device where a plurality of containers for organizing articles are securely but removably held to the main support. In all cases known to the Applicant herein, the containers either sit on or hook onto the main support and are, therefore, subject to loss and spillage, particularly when the device is moved.
Wherefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide an organizer for articles where a plurality of containers are securely but removably carried by a central support unit.